A differential gear unit is known from EP 0 844 416 A2, which has a bevel gear differential with an input shaft and two output shafts. The input shaft is positively connected with a carrier bearing of a bevel gear differential via a bevel gearing, to be able to transmit torque from the input shaft, via the carrier bearing, to the output shafts connected with the bevel gear wheels of further bevel gear wheel pairs. In this case, an outgoing supply of driving torque is distributed equally to both output shafts.
In addition, a power path is provided between the carrier bearing and both output shafts, each of which features a planetary gear device with two sun gears, which have different diameters. The sun gears mesh with the double planet gears that are constructed with a first gear teeth area that interacts with a first sun gear and a gear teeth area into which the second sun gear meshes. The planet carrier of the double planet gears are positively connected with frictionally engaged shifting elements, the rotational speed of the planet carriers being variable depending on the transmission capacity of the shifting elements.
In the present description, the double planet gears of the planetary gear devices are each constructed with two gear wheels which are spaced apart from one another, a shaft area designed with a reduced diameter being provided between both gear wheels of a double planet gear.
The disadvantage of this type of double planetary gear design is the technical complexity that results in high manufacturing costs.
Therefore, the task of the present invention is based on providing a planetary gear device that can be manufactured in a simple and cost-effective manner.